Roman Goddess
by bonehunters6
Summary: I am a servant, forced to help the rich, and rot in my own filth. Under the rule of Emperor Aurelius, the Roman Empire has been gifted with a treasure that I cannot touch: The Emperor's daughter Pearl. Oh, how I long for the day that I can get to actually love her, and her me. But for now, I must keep serving the rich, and rot in my own filth. (Pearlmethyst)
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here is my attempt at a Pearlmethyst.**

 **There no one real Roman figures in here.**

 **Please review!**

 **Chapter One**

 **Humble Servant**

"Amethyst, get over here! Now!"

I sighed, and turned around to see my bitch boss staring at me. Aeliana had a grudge on her face, making her even more ugly. I absolutely hated her. She was always mean, and rude. I stopped mopping the white marble floor, and went over to her. "What now, Aeliana?"

"There is a big feast tonight, and I need you to go to the kitchen to help. You are to work until I say so. Understood?"

"Yes," I mumbled. I went off then, leaving behind my mopping duties. The large building bustled with activity, servants running this way and that. But that was to be expected when this was Emperor Aurelius and his beloved family lived. The great Roman leader had vast wealth that I could only stare at from afar. Me, being the poor peasant that I was, had no way to really make it here in the large and grand city of Rome. It was quit a dirty and scum filled city, and I was just one more mistake to it. But I didn't ask for this. When your parents die when you are a little girl, there are very few options for you. I, however, am Amethyst and I overcame my challenges.

So now I am all but a speck on this dirty table, and it is all I can do. For the time being, at least. I've always dreamed of escaping my life of hell. But for now, I must wait.

Going down a bunch of servant hallways, I arrived at the kitchen to see a few others working silently. I went over to the head chef, a man named Kofi. He was from Africa. Where, I didn't know. He never says much about his personal life. He's an alright man, though, and I respected him more than most. Plus, his food was really good.

"Kofi, I'm on kitchen duty today. Where do you want me?" I asked, looking around the large cooking area. People were chopping fruit and vegetables, cooking meat and bread, boiling water and other things. It was a very organized operation that Kofi kept on a tight shift. He stared at me for a second. "Go and help make the bread. Aurelius has a big party coming, and we need as much as possible."

I nodded, and went to help. Kofi's youngest daughter, Kiki, was kneading flour at a vigorous pace. Flour was all over her linen stola, and her hair was nearly white. She had obviously been working for a most of the day. I found a spot next to her and grabbed some dough. "What kind of bread we making, Kiki?"

"Oh, just the normal, round kind," Kiki laughed. I always liked Kiki. We were friends, and I enjoyed getting to gossip with her and her older sister Jenny. Strange names, but they were fun people. I smacked the bread, giving it a good rough up. "How much more is there to make?"

"Beats me. I just go until they tell me to stop." Kiki pulled some fresh bread out of the oven, and put in more, about ten loaves. I pulled back my long, silvery hair and began making another loaf. "I hate this. Why does the emperor have to through these parties? They are just harder on everyone."

"Because he can," Kiki said. Then she leaned in, a serious look on her face. "And you shouldn't say anything more about it."

"Just wish I got some free delicious bread," I whined rather pathetically. Kiki simply smiled at my statement. I, however, meant every word.

"How is your grandmother doing?" I asked, needing to talk during these long, grueling hours of work. Cleaning was fun and all, but I enjoyed speaking with real people. Kiki stayed silent for a moment, then said, "Nana is doing alright. But this heat has been a little rough on her."

"Yeah, it's been killer. She should really go to a bath, take a dip in a cooling pool."

"We've tried, but she refuses to go. I keep trying to convince her, and so does everyone else, but she is just so stubborn. It's so frustrating."

"Want me to talk to her?" I offered. Kofi's family were some of the few friends I had, and I don't think I could bear to lose one of them. Kiki just shook her head. "No, no, it's fine. She's a tough old lady, and I don't think she'll be going anywhere. Not from the heat, at least."

"Haha! Well, I suppose that's Nanafua for you."

"So who is going to be at this party we are working so hard for?" I continued. The girl shrugged, not really knowing. I bet there was going to be royals from all across the empire. Handsome men and beautiful women. Exotic gifts and food. And they had the nerve to not invite me.

How dare they.

So for the next four hours, I made bread and did other cooking things when needed. Tired, sore, and hungry, I was ready to go home when Aeliana told me I had to serve the party to. Of course the fucking bitch would ruin my life even more. But I digress, and am now cleaning myself quickly, putting on a fresh stola and wiping my face in some cold water. Now that I looked presentable, I was ready to serve.

Servants rushed around in the extremely extravagant dining room, were all the guest were. Most had finally arrived, and were being loud and obnoxious, drinking fine wine and eating good food. I had been tasked with refilling cups, and I must say it was a more easier job than most.

Standing off to the side, holding a pitcher that was slowly warming, I was daydreaming until a bunch of guards walked in. Making loud noise, a small woman soon followed, and announced: "Honored guests. Please stand for your kind host, Emperor Aurelius and his daughter, Pearl."

The tall, regal man slowly entered to his party, and right behind him was Pearl. That's when my heart stopped. She was the most beautiful girl if I had any say. Tall, slim, golden hair that had a shade of strawberries in it. Her purple silk dress was amazing, but all I could do was stare at her features. To me, she was a goddess. I felt myself flush then, and slowly looked down at myself. While I wasn't really big, I wasn't really small either. My hair was a mess, my face not shining. So while Pearl was like a still winter day, I was more like a humid summer weekend.

Yet with all these differences, I couldn't help myself but love her. I heard she was kind, and sweet, and loving. No one knew, about my little crush. No one except Rose, who I lived with. It was sad, I know, but what could I say; I'm a sucker for a princess.

As the emperor and his daughter took their seats, the servants were off and moving again. I was running around, filling cups left and right. Soon I was becoming a mindless machine, not even hearing orders anymore, but through instinct knew where to go. And through this serving instinct, I found myself at Pearl's side. Her lovely eyes looked up at me as I filled up her chalice. I felt like I had turned to stone, like from the myths Rose had read to me. I backed away maybe a little too slowly, 'cause that gave her more time to look at me and say, "May I get your name? I believe I've never seen you here before."

If my face was red, well, I hoped it didn't show. Nervous, my dry mouth said, "I am but a humble servant, my Lady."

"Nonsense. Tell me, what is your name?"

"A-Amethyst. I'm Amethyst."

"What a pretty name," Pearl said. She paused for a moment, then said, "You better continue now. I don't want to stall you from your duties."

Not really all that sure what to do, I bowed and ran off. I went to go get more wine. Well, that is what I told myself. But in reality, the second I was out of sight, I clenched my chest and began breathing heavily. She had noticed me for the first time ever.

What a day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another chapter!**

 **Comment and Enjoy your daily dose of Pearlmethyst!**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Finding Home**

"Rose! I'm home!" I called out. The tall woman appeared behind the wall to the kitchen. "Hello Amethyst. Another long day?"

"Ugh, it was unbelievable. I had to clean, cook, and serve." I sat on the old red cushioned sofa. I looked around our little home. Our apartment was up a couple floors up in an apartment complex, deep in the city. Our home had a few rooms though. One bedroom, a kitchen, a closet, the living quarters, and a small praying area in the back corner. I slept on the sofa, while Rose got the bedroom. While I looked, Rose came and sat with me, holding me gently with her long arms. "I know it must be hard, but just keep going Amethyst."

"Yeah, well," I said, then tried to change the subject. "How many kids showed up today?"

Rose sighed and said, "Oh, only a handful. Not many more than yesterday."

Rose owned a small bakery, and she had a room in the back were she gave handouts to children who needed it. I try to help when I can, but I'm so busy at the palace that I hardly get to go. It was a hard life, but the two of us have managed to make a life, and since I'm not dead, I'd say it's worked out well so far.

Taking in a breath, I said, "I got to serve the emperor's daughter as well. Pearl. There was some fancy party and I served wine."

Rose eyed me suspiciously, her long red hair getting all over the place. Some of it got on my face, and I smelled its goodness. It smelled like bread and goodness. Like home and faith. Sometimes I forget that she is human, and not some angel, here to help anyone who needs it. Rose did like to cause mischief every now and then. "You mean, the 'greatest gift Jupiter has ever sent the people of Rome, and the marble statue of perfectness'. That Pearl?"

I could literally feel my face getting red, and I hid my shame. "Yes, that Pearl."

"Did you talk to her?"

"Uh, no I did not. She did ask for my name, but that's it," I said. As if the queen of my heart would talk to me. Please, give me a break. "Let's just drop it Rose. I was lucky to even get that."

Rose had her 'I don't want to drop it' face, but I looked away, too embarrassed to face her. How pathetic.

Anyways, Rose decided to drop it, and she left, retiring for the night. So there I sat, on my small red bed, a small fire my only source of light, and I just stared at the wall in front of me. For how long, well, only Cronos knew that.

XXXXXXXXX

' _Bring the prisoner forward!' I bellowed. The court shook in fear, and the doors swung open, and two guards brought forth a man. I looked at him sweat. 'Do you admit to performing th_ ose _crimes accused against you?"_

 _The man shriveled, and slightly nodded his head. I smiled, "Then to death is your punishment.'_

' _Honey, is that really necessary?' A smooth voice asked. I looked to my right, to the throne beside me. 'Yes, it is necessary. This man has committed heresy.'_

' _Is giving your food a little too much salt 'heresy'?' Pearl asked, raising an eyebrow. I sighed, and weakly said 'no'. She laughed, and felt better. She then leaned in, her intense eyes with mine. 'No, it's not. So let's let this frightened man go, and back to the hard work that we hired him for. Is that alright?'_

 _Another weak nod, and Pearl waved to the guards. They released the man, and sent him free. Pearl then gestured for everyone else to leave, and one by one they left. Soon it was just the two of us. Pearl gently grabbed my hand, and squeezed it. 'Amethyst, what is with you?'_

' _I…...just want to make you happy.'_

' _Sweetie, you already make me so happy.'_

' _Really?'_

 _Pearl rolled her eyes and smiled. 'Yes you do. Now come here.' She brought me into a nice, warm kiss. I felt like I was on air clouds. And as I pulled out, I-_

"Amethyst?" Rose violently woke me, and interrupting my nice dream. I sighed loudly, and rolled over. "Just five more minutes."

"Amethyst. Get up. Now." Rose demanded. I sighed again, and this time I reluctantly rolled off the sofa, and fell with a thud. Rose just looked down at me and rubbed her eye brows, but gave in and started laughing. "Don't be late to work now. I don't want a repeat of last time."

I shivered, thinking about last time, and jumped up. Rose looked embarrassed and covered her mouth with her face. She then pointed to me. "What's wrong?"

"Just look."

I complied and looked down. Only to see my naked body standing there, all exposed and covered in goose bumps. I squeaked and grabbed my blanket, holding it over my nude body. Rose gave a full laugh, then said goodbye as she left for the bakery.

I let the blanket fall when the door closed, and went into the kitchen to wash up. There was bowl of warm water sitting on the wooden counter, and I snatched a rag up, dipped it into the ceramic bowl, and wiped my face down. Next I scrubbed my plump breasts, went down to my stomach, then my legs. I also got my behind.

Finishing up, I went into the storage cabinet and found some bread and a chunk of cheese, both of which I devoured quickly. After eating, I went and found my stola, and put it on. Wrapping a piece of rope around my waist, I was now ready to take on the day.

I walked down the stone stairs and was outside, looking as the sun was on the verge of peaking the horizon. I could see the emperor's palace near the center of Rome. I gave my body one last stretch, then went off to work. Another miserable day of hell. But hey, maybe I'll get to see Pearl again.

I can dream, can't I?

XXXXXXXX

"Clean the hallways. They are a mess," Aeliana yelled at me. I mumbled some not very nice things under my breath, and went to the supply closet. Grabbing a mop and a pail of water, I began the long day by swiping the floors clean of all filth.

Now, the palace is quite large, and I had to do the eastern wing. It would take me hours to make it over to the western wing. Beginning to mop, I started to hum to myself. A lovely Roman tune sung to children. It was the only thing left that I can remember about my parents, them singing the lovely song to me before bed. Even their faces are gone. Just this song remains. Most people would think this to be sad, but I find it a way to give me energy. It is a reminder, that if you slow down, you forget. I don't want to slow down, to forget. So I move fast, and I sing my song.

But I'm getting carried away. Nothing really mattered right now except to clean these floors. Mop, mop, mop. Mop, mop, mop. My lovely tune turned into that. "Mop, mop, mop."

"My, I didn't know there were songs for mopping." A voice said, a voice I recognized. Since I was cleaning backwards, I had to turn around to see that standing behind me was Pearl. Pearl?! Shit, shit, I need to keep my composure, or else I'll look like a moron. I gave her a quick look over, and she was wearing a simple white gown, sandals, and her hair was all nice and neat. Trying to smile, I said, "Oh, I've created tons of cleaning songs."

Pearl giggled a little, her hand smoothing back her hair. "I bet those would make even Father's minstrels weep. Maybe you should show them a thing or two."

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "I didn't think I was all that good of a singer."

"Well, I thought you sounded really good."

"My mop song?"

"Yes," she laughed. "The mop song."

"Er-well, thanks." I shifted uncomfortably. "If you would excuse me now, I have to mop."

"Actually, I-" Someone called to Pearl, and she turned. "Oh. It seems I have to go. I enjoyed your song." And then she was gone.

I scream a girly scream inside my head, regained my serious face, then went back to mopping. I decided to sing a little louder while cleaning.

XXXXXXX

I walked into Rose's small bakery, and smelled the warm air. There was bread behind the counter, and I saw Rose there, selling some loaves to a loyal customer. As the woman was leaving, I said, "Are there any hungry customers in the back Rose?"

"Why yes. There are two teens. I have some day old loaves right here, if you want to go help them."

I nodded and grabbed the bread. I went to the small back room, and saw two girls I already knew: Ruby and Sapphire. Two teens like myself, growing up on the streets. They didn't really cared though. They loved each other.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" I asked, laying the bread on an old table. Ruby, her red clothing and short black hair dirty, came up and grabbed a loaf, ripping it in two. As she gave the other half to Sapphire, she kindly answered, "I found a garnet."

"What?"

"A garnet," Sapphire responded. She had a light blue outfit, her hair over her eyes. "Ruby found a small garnet in the road. We are going to sell it. Maybe feed us for a couple of weeks."

"That's great!" I exclaimed. I grabbed Ruby and gave her a tight hug. "I always enjoy seeing someone have some luck."

"Let me go," Ruby cried out. I dropped her, and Sapphire came up and gave her a small kiss. She brushed off some dirt of Ruby's arm, and said in her quiet voice, "Did you have a great day?"

"Don't laugh, but Pearl complimented my singing." I looked at both of them. Sapphire looked serious as normal, but Ruby began to laugh. Wiping at her eyes, Ruby said, "Wow Amethyst. You just made my day."

"Ruby, don't be mean," her lover said. "Let Amethyst fantasize over her crush. It's good to see her happy."

"But it's adorable." Ruby went and tugged on my hair. "Amethyst, you sap. Whenever you see a princess, you nearly trip over yourself to get a closer look."

I knew I did that, but I didn't need Ruby rubbing it in my face. "Oh please. Like I'd actually fall for Pearl."

"Really?" Ruby laughed. I nodded. "You got the wrong girl, Ruby. I was just feeling proud of myself. I told you guys I could sing."

Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other, then shrugged as one. "Alright. Whatever you say."

"Cool," I said. "Now, show me that garnet."


End file.
